Cerita
by Colonel29
Summary: Merapatlah anakku, akan kuceritakan pada kalian sebuah cerita lama./ "Dia adalah ayahmu…" / "Berarti yang ini Aka… dan yang ini Yuzu…" / "Jika orang lain mentertawakan kalian karena kalian berbeda, maka tertawalah pada orang-orang itu, karena mereka sama semua…"/ [SugiKanza/Oneshot] / #HappyReading!


_Hei, nak, kau mau mendengar cerita?_

_Ah, benar juga, sekarang sudah malam._

_Ayo, kemarilah. _

_Marilah dengar, cerita masa lalu ini._

_Yang sarat akan makna._

_Tentang ayah dan ibumu ini._

.

.

**CERITA**

**Genre : Family/Hurt-comfort (slight romance)**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : SuginoxKanzaki-STRAIGHT-**

**Setting : Family!AU, disability!Kanzaki**

**Warnings Typo(s) , **_**hurt**_** kurang ngena, OOC, EYD 404, alur gajelas, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el **

**sudah saya ingatkan, IT'S STRAIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Ansastsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**A Gift © BK.A at **_**Bentang**_** School Magazine**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

**.**

_Ini hanyalah sepenggal masa lalu dari ibu._

.

Yukiko merasakan tubrukan ringan di kaki sebelah kanannya. Ia menengok dan menemukan dua kepala hitam dan hitam kebiruan tengah mendongak padanya.

"Ibu, ceritakan sesuatu pada kami!" Pinta yang berambut hitam pendek sembari menarik celemek ibunya.

Yukiko membalas dengan senyum anggun, mengangguk, "Tentu. Kalian naiklah duluan, ibu selesaikan mencuci piringnya." Ujarnya lembut. Segera dua bocah itu melangkahkan kaki, lalu berbelok menaiki tangga.

Setelah kedua anaknya naik, Yukiko kembali sibuk dengan cuciannya. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya dengan celemeknya, ia meraih kruk dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar anaknya. Mengetuk pintunya sekali, kemudian Yukiko masuk dan menemukan kedua anak kembarnya sudah naik ke tempat tidur, saling bergelung di dalam selimut tebal. Yukiko mengembang senyum, lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sudah sikat gigi?" Yukiko bertanya, seraya mengelus puncak kepala yang hitam.

"Sudah." Jawab keduanya kompak.

"Cuci kaki dan muka?"

"Aka-kun tadi tidak mau mengalah, " Yang perempuan berambut hitam pendek memberengut, menunjuk kembarannya yang berambut hitam kebiruan, Aka.

"Kau juga cuci mukanya terlalu lama…" Balas Aka pada kakaknya, Yuzu.

"Biar!"

"Baik, baik, " Yukiko tertawa melihat gelagat polos buah hatinya itu, "Kalian mau mendengar cerita apa?" Tanya Yukiko lagi, menatap dua pasang mata itu.

"Apa saja, bu." Jawab keduanya kembali.

Yukiko terdiam sejenak, mencari ide, kemudian tersenyum lagi. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin, lalu mulai bercerita, "Ibu akan menceritakan masa lalu ibu." Terdengar rengekan pelan dari Yuzu, namun Yukiko tetap bercerita.

"Dahulu ibu tinggal di rumah yang besar dan mewah. Keluarga ibu terkenal sebagai keluarga terpandang di desa. Kami punya segalanya, harta, kuasa, pelayan yang setia melayani kami, segalanya, " Yukiko menerawang, tersenyum mengingatnya, "Semuanya terasa sempurna."

Yuzu menyela, "Ya, aku bisa membayangkannya. Ibu tinggal di rumah besar, dengan taman bunga yang—"

"Shh! Kau berisik!" Tukas Aka tidak sabar. Mata mereka kemudian kembali menatap sang ibu.

"Lalu, " Yukiko melanjutkan, "Aku mulai menulis sebuah _diary_ ketika aku berumur sebelas…" Katanya.

Alis Yuzu tertaut, "_Diary_?"

"Tidak seru~" Potong Aka dengan nada diseret. Yukiko hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Pertama kali memang terasa seperti itu, namun kemudian ibu menyadari bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, " Lanjut sang ibu, masih mengelus rambut Aka lembut, "Dulu ibu menyukai seseorang di kelas, jadi ibu pikir ibu butuh seseorang—atau sesuatu—yang dapat menjadi wadah penyampaian perasaan ibu. Jadilah ibu mulai menulis _diary_."

Yuzu meremas selimutnya dengan tidak sabar, "Apa ibu masih memilikinya?"

Manik Yukiko memandang langit-langit kamar sejenak, "Ibu akan mencarinya nanti…"

"Ah…" Si kembar mendesah kecewa.

"Ibu adalah orang yang jarang mengungkapkan sesuatu pada orang lain, jadi ibu sangat senang bisa menulis _diary_ sebagai 'teman' . Ibu menulis _diary_ hampir selama tiga tahun. Kadang ibu merasa panik sendiri kala melihat seseorang masuk ke kamar ibu, berharap mereka tidak menemukan _diary_ ibu. Ibu hanya ingin merahasiakan bahwa ibu pernah mempunyai, dan menulis _diary_."

Aka menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Yukiko, mendesah kecewa, "Membosankan, bu~" Disusul anggukan dari Yuzu.

Mengelus pucuk kepala itu bergantian, Yukiko melanjutkan, "Dan saat berumur empat belas, ibu mendapat kecelakaan."

Mendengar kata 'kecelakaan' , lantas saja Aka dan Yuzu melayangkan tatapan pada sang ibu dengan antusias, merasa mendapatkan bagian yang seru.

"Kecelakaan…?" Ulang mereka. Yukiko mengangguk.

"Salah seorang pelayan meninggalkan kompor menyala. Kemudian seluruh dapur sudah terbakar, " Yukiko mengambil napas, "Api dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh lantai satu. Ibu, yang berada di lantai dua, tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri, "

Kedua anaknya tidak ada yang berkomentar. Mereka menahan napas, tegang.

"Saat mencoba menerobos api, ibu tertimpa pilar kayu yang menyangga rumah. Ibu terjebak, perlahan kehilangan kesadaran, dan terperangkap di sana. Ibu hilang kesadaran, dan setelah sadar, ibu telah di bawa ke rumah sakit..."

"Lalu… apa yang terjadi?" Aka yang bertanya setelah hening yang panjang.

"Kaki kiri ibu, yang tertimpa pilar rumah itu, tidak dapat diselamatkan. Dokter terpaksa mengamputasi kaki ibu, " Yukiko sejenak melirik kaki kirinya yang hanya sampai lutut.

Melihat raut kebingungan anaknya akan kata 'amputasi' , Yukiko menjawab, "Dokter memotong kaki kiri ibu. Itulah mengapa ibu hanya punya satu kaki sekarang." Suaranya melembut, berusaha tidak membuat anaknya parno.

Dua pasang mata Aka dan Yuzu melebar dalam keterkejutan. Mereka tidak pernah mengetahui mengapa sang ibu hanya memiliki satu kaki. Sekarang mendengar kenyataannya membuat mereka terkejut bukan main.

Aka dan Yuzu kemudian mendekati Yukiko, memeluknya, "Ibu…"

Yukiko masih mengumbar senyum anggun, "Masih mau dilanjutkan?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Setelah semua kejadian itu, ibu kehilangan segalanya. Keluarga, rumah, kekayaan, ibu kehilangan semuanya. Ibu hidup menggelandang sejak saat itu. Semua orang yang mengetahui kejadian itu menatapku dalam kehinaan. Satu-satunya yang ibu punya ada buku _diary_ itu…"

.

.

* * *

"_Lihat. Bukankah itu Kanzaki Yukiko, anak dari tuan tanah Kanzaki?"_

_Yukiko menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya._

"_Ya, kudengar rumah itu terbakar dua hari lalu. Yang selamat hanya tinggal anak itu…"_

_Perlahan terdengar gemerincing koin berjatuhan dalam mangkuk hijau usang._

"_Menyedihkan. Sekarang anak juragan tanah mengemis meminta makanan."_

_Kini di depannya terdapat roti hangat dan sebotol susu. Sementara kerumunan mulai pergi._

"_Kasihan sekali."_

_Yukiko menangis dalam hati._

'_Apa salahku?'_

.

.

* * *

"Ibu?"

Yukiko tersadar dan terlihat Yuzu dan Aka menatapnya khawatir. Yukiko merasakan bulir air menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Segera ia hapus air mata itu, kemudian—kembali—tersenyum pada si kembar.

"Masa itu adalah masa yang sulit. Ibu mengais tong sampah dan memohon, berharap orang mengasihani ibu. Ibu kesepian, tidak ada yang memperhatikan ibu. Segala rasa itu ibu tumpahkan dalam _diary_ itu. Dengannya, ibu bisa sejenak bisa melupakan kejamnya dunia, merasakan kehangatan dari buku itu, " Ujar Yukiko, menatap bergantian Aka dan Yuzu, "Bagi ibu, _diary_ itu adalah harta yang berharga setelah hangusnya semua harapan ibu, "

Ia kemudian menghela napas, "Hingga kemudian _diary_ itu hilang…" Katanya—suaranya memelan.

Yuzu terpekik, "Hilang?!"

"Ya, " Balas Yukiko, "Ibu lupa meletakkannya di mana. Buku itu hilang, dan ibu mencarinya, tidak makan dan minum. Bagi ibu, menemukan buku itu lebih penting dari makan dan minum. Selama dua hari ibu terus mencari buku itu, di antara tong sampah dan lorong-lorong sempit…" Yukiko kembali menerawang.

"Hingga di hari ketiga, ibu menemukan _diary_ itu di tangan seorang bocah lelaki, " Ia melirik Aka, mengelus rambutnya, "Ibu tahu benar _diary_ ibu; bersampul merah tua dengan pita putih melilitnya. Bocah itu—Ia lelaki yang ceria, bersinar, juga lucu. Ia menjaga _diary_ ibu dengan baik, dan tidak pernah membukanya…" Yukiko tertawa pelan kemudian, mengundang tatapan tanya Aka dan sang kakak.

"Siapa anak lelaki itu, bu?" Tanya Aka—antusias.

Sorot mata Yukiko melembut, "Dia adalah ayahmu…"

.

.

* * *

_Seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan, mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna biru tua lusuh dan celana cokelat pendek, tengah memanggul tongkat _baseball_ dan menggenggam sebuah buku buluk berwarna merah tua dengan pita putih melilit _cover_nya_. _Pandangannya mengedar, seolah mencari sesuatu._

_Yukiko perlahan mendekati anak itu, "Um… _ano_…"_

_Bocah itu terkejut menyadari ada Yukiko di sana, "Ah, "_

"_M—Maaf, itu… bukuku…" Ujar Yukiko malu-malu, menunjuk perlahan buku bersampul merah tua itu. Pandangan bocah itu beralih ke buku itu._

"_Ah! Akhirnya kutemukan pemiliknya, " Kemudian bocah itu menyodorkan buku itu ke arah Yukiko, agak tersipu malu, "Tenang saja, aku tidak membaca isinya…"_

_Yukiko terdiam, sejerumus kemudian tersenyum lembut, pipinya memerah, "Terima kasih, sudah menjaga bukuku…"_

_Cengiran bodoh kemudian mengembang di bibir anak itu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang berbalut _handband_ merah, "Aku Sugino, Sugino Tomohito. Salam kenal!"_

_Tangan kurus Yukiko menerima uluran tangan itu._

"_Kanzaki… Yukiko…"_

.

.

* * *

"Uwaahh…" Pandangan Yuzu berbinar senang, Aka masih menatap ibunya dengan datar.

"Kemudian ibu diasuh selama beberapa lama oleh keluarga ayahmu. Mereka memberiku cukup makanan, tabungan dan pakaian, dan kemudian aku melanjutkan sekolahku ke universitas…"

"Apa ibu dan ayah tidak bertemu lagi sejak itu?" Terdengar nada sedih dari penuturan Yuzu tadi. Yukiko menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak, kami masih bertemu sesekali. Selagi ayahmu menimba ilmu di universitas lain, aku masih melanjutkan kesenanganku menulis _diary_. Lalu aku menerbitkan kisahku dalam _diary_ menjadi sebuah buku, dan syukurlah laris di pasaran. Orang-orang sangat terinspirasi dari kisahku, dan aku memutuskan untuk terus menulis. Menulis, adalah sesuatu yang membuat ibu bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, walau jauh dari ayahmu…"

Yuzu dan Aka semakin antusias.

"Setelah ayah dan ibu lulus, tiga tahun setelahnya kami menikah, lalu memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini, " Yukiko memejamkan matanya, "Setahun kemudian aku mendapatkan hadiah lain dari Tuhan, " Ia mengelus kedua kepala anaknya kembali, tak jemu rasanya, "Yaitu kalian."

Yuzu dan Aka saling pandang.

.

.

* * *

"_Selamat, Sugino-san, Anda melahirkan anak kembar. Satu laki-laki dan satunya lagi perempuan!" Pekik suster girang sambil menyerahkan dua orang bayi kepada Yukiko untuk digendong. Tomohito sendiri tersenyum bahagia._

_Tomohito merangkul Yukiko, mengecup pelan dahinya, "Kau sudah berjuang keras."_

_Balas Yukiko, "Terima kasih, " Kemudian Yukiko memberikan salah satu bayi itu pada Tomohito, "Kau mau mencoba menggendongnya, Tomohito-kun?"_

"_U—uwaah, bisa tidak, ya…" Tomohito gugup menggendong anak tambun dihadapannya, kehangatan mengalir dalam dirinya, "Hai, jagoan. Ini _tou-san_…" Yukiko tersenyum geli melihat tingkah ayah-anak itu._

"_Nama apa yang cocok untuk mereka, ya?"_

_Tomohito memandangi bayi yang tengah ia gendong, "Anak ini—entah kenapa—memiliki raut wajah sekilas mirip Karma…" Ujarnya._

_Yukiko mengangguk, "Sepertinya Aka(merah) cocok…" Gantian Yukiko memandangi bayi dalam gendongannya, "Kalau dia, matanya memancarkan semangat, mengingatkanku pada Yuzuki-chan…" Ia teringat kawannya pencinta komik detektif itu._

"_Berarti, yang ini Aka… dan yang ini Yuzu…" Tomohito tersenyum senang, menggendong Sugino Aka dengan semangat._

.

.

* * *

"Itu cerita dariku." Yukiko menutup dengan manis, disusul erangan tidak terima Yuzu.

"Ibu…!"

"Dari sini ibu ingin berpesan, " Yukiko berucap, "Bahwa segala sesuatu akan terasa indah jika kalian terus berusaha. Dan yang terpenting, tetap menjadi diri sendiri. Segala kekurangan dan kelebihan kita adalah kekuatan yang akan dapat meraih cita-cita dan masa depan…"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau teman-teman Yuzu—atau Aka-kun—menjauhi kami karena kami menjadi diri sendiri? Bagaimana kalau teman-teman tidak mau menerima kekurangan kami…?" Rengek Yuzu, meremas lengan baju Yukiko dengan gelisah.

"Itu mudah, " Suara Yukiko mengalun lembut, "Jika orang lain mentertawakan kalian karena kalian berbeda, maka tertawalah pada orang-orang itu, karena mereka sama semua…" Ujarnya—menutup secara final.

Yuzu dan Aka mengangguk mengerti. Tahu ibu mereka sudah selesai bercerita, mereka kembali masuk ke dalam selimut. Yukiko mengecup kening mereka bergantian.

"Terima kasih ceritanya, ibu, " Yuzu berujar, sementara Aka mengeluarkan kuapan cukup besar, "Kami telah belajar banyak."

Yukiko tersenyum, meraih kruk, lalu mematikan lampu kamar, "_Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_, _kaa-san_."

Pintu lalu tertutup.

"…"

"Tomohito-kun, hari ini kedua anak kita kembali belajar…"

.

.

* * *

_Inilah cerita dari ibu. Menarik bukan?_

_Kini naiklah ke tempat tidur. Rapatkan dirimu dalam selimut, udara dingin._

_Ibu harap kalian suka cerita tadi. Ada makna yang dapat kalian ambil._

_Kini alam mimpi datang pada kalian,_

_semoga mimpi indah._

_Selamat malam, anakku._

_Aku mencintai kalian._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Plotless_? Biarlah, yang penting reader-sama suka :D

Iseng-iseng buka majalah sekolah, ngeliat karangan buatan temen ane, langsung tancap gas nulis. Sempet bingung nentuin pairnya, lalu kemudian jatuh ke SugiKanza…

Bingung Sugino kemana? Tenang, semoga Ameru bisa ulas kisahnya :P

Sampai ketemu di fic brikutnya!


End file.
